


Tony Stark is Addicted to Sex (but that’s okay)

by Ravin



Series: Tony Stark the Sex Addict [5]
Category: The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: BDSM, Chastity Device, Cock Cages, Cock Piercing, F/F, F/M, Orgasm Control, Orgasm Denial, Pegging, Strap-Ons, Threesome - F/F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-30
Updated: 2017-03-30
Packaged: 2018-10-13 01:06:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 439
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10503249
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ravin/pseuds/Ravin
Summary: Tony hasn't orgasmed in three months, but Tony is okay with that.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Translations (via google translate, let me know if they are wrong)  
> Котенок - kitten  
> Рабский - slave

Tony never thought he would be in the same bed as a naked Natasha Romanov and a naked Pepper Potts, but here he was. Tony couldn’t have been happier. Especially since he was naked too. Well, mostly naked.

His dick was definitely not naked. It was wrapped up in it’s own stainless steel jacket like a psychopath in a strait jacket. Tony was surprisingly okay with that. Tony hadn’t orgasmed in over three months now, but orgasms just weren’t quite so important anymore. That isn’t to say that Tony stopped having sex. Instead, Tony had learned to focus on his partner’s pleasure over his own selfish desires. Tony found giving his partners pleasure much more fulfilling then all the empty emotionless meaningless sex with orgasms that he had ever had. And that was a lot of sex.

“Fuck, Tony,” Pepper moaned as Tony pumped in and out of her pussy. Not with his dick of-course. Natasha and Pepper had strapped him into a harness with a long thick silicone dildo in an unnatural hot pink color. It looked positively depraved disappearing and reappearing out of Pepper’s slick hole. Tony’s own dick was hidden underneath the the fake cock, encased in the steel cage that Tony had designed and made himself about six months ago now.

The cage was designed as one solid piece to prevent any pinching between joints. It was held in place by a series of piercings running down his dock and locked into place by the small, but unbreakable lock that made its way through his prince albert piercing and made it impossible for Tony to pee standing up anymore. It only came off once a week to be cleaned and check for any problems before being locked back onto his dick. No orgasms allowed. But Tony was okay with that.

Natasha choose that moment to stop figuring his own hole and slam into Tony viciously with her own neon green strap-on. It caused Tony to slam back into Pepper hard. “Tony!” Pepper yelled. Tony couldn’t answer with anything except a muffled moan of his own.

Tony’s mouth was already occupied with the penis gag that Natasha had strapped onto him to “keep him from making lewd jokes” before she pushed him onto the bed and stripped off all his clothes.

“You’re perfect like this, _Котенок_.” Natasha whispered in Tony’s ear as she surged in and out of his ass. “Sandwiched between Virginia and I. It’s where you belong, is it, _Рабский?_ Your our toy. Nothing but an object to serve at our pleasure.”

Tony moaned again and again. Yes. This is exactly where he belongs.


End file.
